


Chosen: Duty

by bamboozledeagle



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Family, Human Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb), Multi, Pokemon, Team Flare (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledeagle/pseuds/bamboozledeagle
Summary: Candace doesn't come home from a night out with friends, Perry goes out to find her and gets more trouble than he expected.In other words, I took my Chosen AU and threw the world of PnF in there.
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Perry the Platypus, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz & Perry the Platypus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Chosen: Duty

It is a rare occurrence for Perry to be awake late at night of his own free will. Between paperwork and Heinz’s insomnia-driven schemes sleep is his most elusive companion, but if it means making sure Candace gets home safe and sound then he’ll toss it out the window without a thought.

Lawrence and Linda set curfews for the kids as soon as Candace was old enough to want to run over to Stacy’s house to play. As the kids got older more time was allowed and usually, they were all very good about following them, but Candace’s curfew came without any sign of the girl.

After thirty minutes had gone by, Lawrence had to talk Linda down from going out to look for her daughter with Samwell, her Purrloin. The purple and pink cat Pokémon had flicked its tail back and forth upset over the tumultuous emotions in the air. After forty-five minutes of only getting her answering machine, they all started to get nervous. Perry restlessly made tea for everyone and Lawrence paced in front of the front door while Linda and their Pokémon watched. Now, an hour later, the three adults sit in tense silence in the living room with just two lamps on for light. 

Lawrence watches the front door with rapt attention while his tea goes cold on the coffee table. Scout lays at his feet and whines at the door, the Yamper’s brown ears tucked back against its head. Linda is glued to her phone, communicating with other parents while she leans against Lawrence. Samwell lays asleep at her side. Perry interlaces his fingers and hunches over his knees, glancing between his watch and the door. Megara is doing her best to soothe them using Aromatherapy, but it stopped being helpful after the second missed call.

Perry’s Meganium has curled its green body around his chair, the light purple flower at the base of its neck emitting a pleasant smell that the family would normally welcome, but not even Meg’s fragrance can hide the stink of worry in the air. With a click of his tongue, she stops. He is just about to stand up, ready to go out and look for Candace himself when the house phone rings.

Linda and Lawrence make for the closest phone, but Linda is quicker, and she has it at her ear in the blink of an eye.

“Hello?” She answers. The tension is close to snapping, hope and fear pulling at both ends. Perry and Lawrence watch as Linda frowns at whoever is on the other end.

“No, she’s not.” She says, “And they’re not with Stacy’s parents either, I’ve been texting them.”

The tension cracks and Lawrence falls back against the couch with a disappointed sigh. He removes his glasses and rubs at his eyes. Perry stands.

“I’m going to go look for them.” He signs and Linda gestures for him to wait. Lawrence follows him to the coat closet, having reached his limit fifteen minutes ago and no longer willing to talk anyone out of searching for his daughter. Scout runs towards the door and spins in excitement once the dog Pokémon notices the coats come out. “No, we’re not going for a walk, Scout.” Lawrence hushes him. Megara follows them to the door at a calmer pace.

“Yes, we’re also going to go out and look for them. Let me give you my number so we can keep in touch.” Linda begins to make a game plan with the parent on the other end of the phone. “My husband and my brother-in-law will check the movie theatre and the pizza place. I’ll stay home and let you know if they show up here.”

Perry and Lawrence leave as Linda starts contacting the other parents to fill them in. On any other occasion, Perry would feel amusement at seeing Linda appoint herself Mission Leader while stroking a very smug feline in her lap.

“I’ll check the movie theatre.” Lawrence says and Perry nods. The movie theatre is the most likely place they’ll be if they were planning on movie hopping before going out for pizza. The most reasonable explanation Perry can think of – the one Lawrence used on Linda – is that the kids just lost track of time and their phones were off for the movies. The other is that they went and got in a bit of mischief, something Lawrence did not bring up, but they all thought anyway. If the kids aren’t at the pizza place, then Perry will start checking nearby bars and clubs.

Perry puts Meg away while he waits for Lawrence to back the car out of the garage. The starter Pokémon is stored away in her pokéball alongside the rest of his ‘civilian’ team. He doesn’t think it would be a bad idea to go ahead and pull out his ‘agent’ team, but they’re attached to his hat and he doesn’t want to go that far just yet.

He makes his way to the pizza place Candace had said her group of friends was going to. He checks inside the restaurant which is barren save for some college students getting takeout. It’s a very popular place with all the kids. There are games spread out around the room, a prize table squirreled away into one corner, and square tables gathered into an area that is sectioned off for dining. The group of teens had wanted to come for pizza and Pikachu Lazer Tag, though Perry suspected Candace’s interest had to do with the Ducky Momo themed prizes more than anything. He’s tempted to have Moon sniff for Candace, but he doubts a strange man looking for a group of teens with a Mightyena at his side would garner any sympathy points.

He lets Meg back out and goes to ask the host if he had seen the group. Despite the Meganium at his side it still takes some convincing. When he does finally get an answer after writing many questions and responding to the host’s own on the notepad he carries around, he’s not sure if he should be relieved or scared.

“Yeah they were here, but I don’t know where they went.”

He puts the pad and pencil away to text Linda what he found. The good news is that they showed up. The bad news is the timing. If they came after the movies and never made it home that would be a cause for panic, but if they came before going to the movies then they might still be at the theatre for Lawrence to find. 

Linda tells him Lawrence hasn’t found them yet.

Perry walks out of the pizza place and begins to search around the area with Moon and Meg. The Mightyena is delighted to be out of his ball and Perry knows from the rapid swing of its tail that the only reason that the wolf-like Pokémon doesn’t jump on him is because of years of training. At a growl-click from Perry, Moon begins to try to sniff Candace out.

He spends the next while checking in nearby bars and sneaking into a club to make sure they’re not doing anything they shouldn’t be before he hears from Linda again.

The teens aren’t at the movie theatre and Lawrence is trying to get the staff to confirm if they ever showed up. 

Perry’s heart plummets and anxiety rattles his stomach. Then, almost instantly, he gets another text explaining that ‘Vanessa’s dad seems to think the group is in the warehouse district and is on his way there now.’

Perry’s mind short-circuits for a brief moment. _Vanessa_ was part of the group? He knew Candace was fond of her, but he didn’t expect them to be in the same friend group tonight. Heinz must have built a Track-My-Daughter-Inator and figured they were at the docks. It was actually more of a surprise that he hadn’t been tracking Vanessa since the start. Except, with Silber always eating the circuits…

Perry mentally shrugs. It doesn’t really matter now. He has a location and he’s not about to let a lead get away from him tonight. There’s a nagging fear that Heinz and Vanessa will blow his cover to Candace but he’s too worried about his niece to let it stop him.

He makes his way to the warehouse district in record time, but without an exact location he’s left to wander around a bit. He parks his bike and starts to walk up and down the streets. Moon takes the lead again and Perry follows with keen eyes scanning for any trace of the missing teens.

Moon barks and then takes off down the street. Perry races after him, rounding street corners and running as fast as he can to keep up. Moon turns and darts down another side alley. He hears a high-pitched scream and skids to a stop at the entrance.

“Moon! Moonie, stop! Stop, that tickles!” Candace giggles as the Mightyena gives her all kinds of sloppy wet kisses. The group around her looks scared to death at the sight of the intimidating dark-type pouncing all over their friend. Perry whistles and Moon raises his head, his tail wagging at mach 7. He tosses the Pokémon a treat for its hard work and offers Candace a hand up.

“Uncle Perry!” She jumps up and crushes him in a hug. She’s freezing, he notices as a cold cheek brushes against his neck.

“We just wanted to come hangout a little longer and then these weirdos jumped us!” She rushes to explain. He checks out the group of teens and notices there are only half of what the group should have started with. There were supposed to be eight of them, but there are only five here and Vanessa isn’t with them.

“We split up to try to throw them off, but I think they followed the other group.” She sniffles, “What if they die? It’ll totally be my fault because I was the one that said we should split up!”

“We all said it was a good idea, Candace.” Jeremy walks up and pats her shoulder, “And besides, I’m sure they’re fine.”

Candace turns to throw herself into her boyfriend’s arms and now Perry can see that she’s wearing his jacket. The kid has goosebumps on his arms, so Perry knows it’s not for lack of want.

Good man.

“Where’s your car?” He signs.

“We were just heading back to it, it’s down this alley and around the corner.” Jeremy answers. He’s a bit short of breath and some of the other kids are panting. They’re all scraped up and exhausted. No doubt they all want to get home quickly. 

“Did you call your parents?” He asks, petting the top of Moon’s head at the Pokémon’s insistent nudge.

“Our phones are dead, Jake tried to call the police, but his phone got totaled by a Machoke.” One of the other kids says. Perry gives them a surprised look.

“My grandma can’t hear so well. I just know the basics.” She offers as an explanation which…wasn’t entirely what he wanted an explanation for but would do. He hands his phone to Candace.

“Call your parents, all of you. I’ll walk you to the car and then go find the others.” Perry signs resolutely. He can’t in good conscience leave Vanessa and the others out there. He’s become close to the teen over the years, it’s sort of inevitable after all the dad-related schemes Heinz drags him into, and he’s grown fond of her. Plus, it’ll stop Heinz from getting another backstory.

“Are you sure? There were a lot of them…” Candace worries. She clutches at the phone like a lifeline and the kids shuffle closer as they begin walking towards the car. It’s not cold out but they all shudder as a gust of wind blows past them. It’s upsetting to see them so scared.

“Then you should probably also call the police while you’re at it.” He quirks a small smile and just as he hoped, Candace scowls, her fear burning away in order to make way for righteous anger.

“That’s not funny. You better come back in one piece or I’m telling Mom and Dad!” Candace declares, “You’re going to be so busted!”

“I expect nothing less.” He teases her. She sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation.

He makes sure the kids are all safely piled into Jeremy’s blue minivan and watches them drive off for a moment before turning towards his new task.

He’s not sure how to go about finding Vanessa. Moon had been able to track Candace down because he knew her, but Moon is on his ‘civilian’ team. The Pokémon doesn’t know Vanessa, which means he can’t track her down. The other method would be to keep wandering the area until he stumbles upon her, which is likely his best bet at the moment.

After wandering his way down a new street, his watch beeps.

“Sorry to wake you, Agent P.” Major Monogram mumbles. The man is still in his pajamas and is just barely half-awake. Perry checks the time and confirms that it is indeed an unholy hour of the morning. The Major doesn’t notice that Perry is wide-awake and outside, “Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to no good again…we don’t know what, exactly, but…sources spotted him heading to the warehouse district. We’ll send you coordinates.”

Perry hears a groan in the background from Carl and makes a sympathetic face at the exhaustion on the intern’s face, “Good luck, Agent P.”

His watch screen goes black and after a moment longer than normal (poor Carl), coordinates show up.

Perry puts Moon back in his pokéball and pulls his hat out. He lets Argo out and the Lucario follows swiftly behind him as they make their way to the coordinates. Argo’s excitement at being out of the pokéball is apparent in the way he almost overtakes Perry on two separate occasions as they run.

He can’t blame the Pokémon, although the Lucario should have more control over itself. He didn’t normally have his ‘Agent’ team out.

Doofenshmirtz had not wanted any Pokémon battles when he signed up for the nemesis program, just good old fisticuffs. The reason why quickly became apparent through many Pokémon-related backstories and it was rare for Perry to have any of his ‘agent’ team out when going to face him.

But whether the Doctor wanted him to or not, Perry always brought along his team. It was regulation after all, and now it seems to have paid off.

As they near the coordinates sounds of screaming and tussling gradually become louder and more apparent. Perry sees the bright light of Flamethrower before anything else. The fire sears the image of pale-faced teenagers fending off attacks by people cloaked in flames. The light lingers a moment before the move dies out. With a quick click-chatter from Perry, Argo overtakes him and rushes to confront the Pyroar responsible.

The next time the area is illuminated it is with a Flamethrower aimed directly at the sky, the trajectory drastically altered by the foot Argo has planted in the Pyroar’s chin.

Perry shoots a message to Monogram letting him know about the presence of Team Flare as he runs to the battle.

“Get off my daughter!” A familiar voice roars and Perry skids to a stop when a blast of dark energy blows everyone in the vicinity off their feet except for Argo.

“How dare you!?” The voice continues and Perry’s gaze darts wildly around for the source when he spots two glowing blue eyes glaring out of the dark. Something in him shifts at the sight.

Arceus above, what has Heinz done?

“She’s just a child!”

Something charges in the air, so potent that Perry can feel it even a block away from the fight. It’s only the frantic growl-chatter orders and Argo’s extreme speed that manages to get everyone away from the ensuing blast.

Argo gets the two goons and three teens, but the Pyroar on the field isn’t as lucky. Red and black erupt from Heinz, cracking the cement beneath him and splintering the buildings next to him. Glass shatters and someone screams, the force of it has Perry digging his heels in and shieling his face.

“Dad!”

The glowing red light silhouettes a figure with long hair whipping wildly around them. They rise from where Argo deposited them and try to approach with slow progress against the whipping wind. Upon recognizing the dark outfit, Perry hurries over to her before she can get too close. He chatters to get her attention, not wanting to startle her by announcing himself through a shoulder touch.

“Perry!” Her eyes widen in recognition. “Dad’s still in there!”

He nods and clicks to call Argo over.

“I knew he belonged to you.” She says with relief. He’s not sure how she knew given how extremely rare it was for Argo to be let loose in the Doofenshmirtz building, but she’s always been a smart kid.

Perry is trying to figure out a way to get the large orb of red and black energy to die down when it does so on its own. He nearly falls when the force pushing them back suddenly stops, but he’s glad it seems to be over.

He steps forward to follow the shrinking orb back to its origin when Argo grabs his shirt. It eyes the area left behind with a nervous gaze. Trusting his Pokémon, he throws a hand out to stop Vanessa from entering the area.

“Too dangerous.” He signs and immediately Vanessa’s face turns to indignation. Her legs shake from the experience she’s gone through tonight, but she straightens her back as her brows furrow in anger. In that moment, she reminds him of Candace.

“But my dad is still in there!” She argues, jabbing a finger at the orb. Perry raises an eyebrow at her and she deflates, so much so that her legs give out. He and Argo catch her arms and help her sit. “I know.” She says, “I know you won’t leave him.”

Groaning comes from behind them and Perry gives Argo the command to knock the Team Flare grunts back out. If Monogram was still awake to receive his message, then backup should be on its way to arrest them. The teens should be fine if he leaves them with Argo.

He turns back to the orb which has nearly shrunk entirely but is still about the size of a car. He takes in the damage it left behind and notes the dead plants and fainted Pyroar left in its wake. It’s fortunate this happened out in the street, if they had been in an alley, buildings might have come down on top of them.

“Perry?” Vanessa calls, “Please, bring my dad back.”

He gives her a confident grin he doesn’t feel, but she soaks it up.

He takes off his hat and pulls out the inner lining. The pokéballs attached to it are frosted so no one except Perry will know which Pokémon resides in each one. He can’t explain how he knows, but he gets the feeling that taking his Pokémon in would be a mistake.

Perry glances at the unmoving Pyroar and knows he’s making the right choice.

Vanessa is shocked when he gives them to her, “Are you sure?”

Like his only other option isn’t to put the pokéballs on the floor and hope no one takes them in the meantime.

He steps forward again, into the perimeter of destruction, and immediately he feels pins and needles all over his body. Argo makes a protesting whine, but Perry shushes him and keeps moving forward.

There’s a part of him that instinctually knows this is very, _very_ bad, but there’s another part of him that insists Heinz’s schemes are Perry’s to thwart. He continues to walk towards the orb and he’s cautious as he lays his hand on it. It moves around his hand like a particularly viscous liquid before he breaks through. Before he can make any second guesses based on the sharpening of the pins and needles sensation in his hand, he goes in.

The inside isn’t very visually different from the outside, despite how the annoying prickling feeling has become more painful. He ignores it, this is his job, and he focuses on the sobbing ball of his nemesis floating in the center.

He makes his signature sound to let Heinz know he’s there. His nemesis sniffles and lifts his head up from his arms, “Perry the Platypus?”

Perry’s breath hitches at the glowing blue eyes but he walks over to him and grabs ahold of Heinz’s foot anyway, just in case the man gets it in his head to start floating away.

“I can’t control it.” Heinz sobs running his hands up into his hair and pulling, “I can’t – I’m ruining things – and I can’t stop it…”

Perry reaches up, just tall enough to gently take one hand out of his hair with a frown. Heinz notices his expression through watery eyes.

“I know.” His nemesis cries, “I know I’m not supposed to tug but I don’t know how else to make it stop…!”

Perry makes a soothing noise, reminding Heinz that he’s still here for him.

“Did I hurt her? Did I…?” He hiccups, faltering at the very notion that he might have injured his daughter beyond repair. Perry shakes his head, signaling that Vanessa is okay.

“Thank Arceus.” Heinz enters another sobbing fit in relief and when Perry carefully tugs his nemesis back to the ground, Heinz begins to float down. Perry makes an inquisitive noise and opens his arms to offer comfort. His nemesis immediately launches himself into Perry’s chest and the pain that was steadily rising begins to increase exponentially. He wraps his arms around his nemesis gingerly.

“Are you sure I didn’t…?” He whimpers and Perry makes an affirmative noise around the pained one lodged in his throat. Heinz continues to sink to the ground without Perry’s influence and soon they’re sitting on the eroding floor beneath them. Pulverized concrete begins to cling to their clothes like sand and Perry wishes his nemesis would start complaining about it rather than losing himself like this. Heinz doesn’t even seem to be aware of it, he just cries and clutches at Perry like a drowning man to a rock.

As the man begins to calm, Perry notices the orb close in around them. He can’t see what’s going on outside, but he hopes Vanessa and the others are patient enough to keep their distance. 

“When did you get here, Perry the Platypus? I don’t have a scheme for today, I mean I was going to try and steal all the packing peanuts in the Tri-State Area, but I put that off for Tomorrow.” He says into Perry’s chest.

Despite the pain that is starting to make it hard to keep quiet, Perry pulls Heinz closer and tucks his head under Perry’s chin. The explanation he was hoping to give comes out more like a whine and a whimper than he was hoping for.

“Are you okay, Perry the Platypus? You sound weird-” Heinz tries to sit up, but Perry’s arms lock him in place. He growls a sharp protest. “Fine, fine, be that way Perry the sour-pus it’s not like I care.”

Perry hums.

“But seriously Perry the Platypus,” Heinz begins to struggle a bit, “You’re shaking, you never shake. You know you don’t have to be so cool and suave in your off-hours, I just-”

Perry’s ears ring as he blacks out a bit, he isn’t sure what Heinz is saying but it’s important to him that Heinz not see Perry right now.

“Perry the Platypus, your hands!” His nemesis yells.

He knows.

He knows what’s wrong with his hands.

He could feel it creeping out from where Heinz was pressed against him.

“What are you doing? Why won’t you let me up?” Heinz struggles and Perry is finally in too much pain to keep him from seeing the damage.

Don’t look.

Don’t look at what you’ve done to me.

“ ** _Perry_**!” Someone wails his name, “Oh no, oh no no no no no-! Perry! I’m doing this aren’t I? I’m hurting you!”

His nemesis.

“I promised you I wouldn’t do it in the wrong way and I-” There are hands cupping his face. 

Heinz.

“Why would you come here?! Why would – this isn’t a scheme or a plot to take over the Tri-state area – this isn’t your problem!”

Yveltal.

“Oh my love, your problems are mine.” XerneasPerry speaks, just barely seeing his grief-stricken lover hovering over him with tears running down his face, “There is nothing I would rather be doing…than thwarting you.”

The orb falls away the same time Perry’s limp body hits the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> He is not dead! Don't worry!! But I have done no work on part 2 so please leave some comments to fuel me to do so!
> 
> Some info on the AU: A Chosen is a Legendary Pokemon's connection to other humans, they share their mind with their Chooser and are usually very close to them in both attitude and morals. Those who are compatible with Legendary Pokemon can become Chosen and those who are super compatible can 'merge' in a sense (either on accident or on purpose, although this is incredibly dangerous to the Chosen). This isn't plot relevant and can be ignored since I plan on adding more to this fic to help newcomers get a sense for what's going on, but it will help the curious readers make more sense of the ending.
> 
> Perry is Xerneas' Chosen and Heinz is Yveltal's Chosen! If I get a sense people are interested in why and how those two became Chosen I'll write out how it happened!
> 
> For more info you can check out my ducktales Chosen fics or you can just ask me here or on Tumblr about my Chosen AU under BamboozledEagle.


End file.
